Nostalgia
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: "Aku senang mengetahui kau tidak banyak berubah, meski pun lama kita tidak bersua." Atau setidaknya bagi Mikazuki, sudah lama sekali semenjak ia bisa berinteraksi secara damai dengan sebilah Tsurumaru Kuninaga. -MikaTsuru Oneshot- / Semi Canon
**Nostalgia** belongs to **Kazen Tsuruyo**

Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitroplus

A semi-canon fanfiction, sorry for typo's and maybe out of character.

* * *

Hari masih gelap ketika Mikazuki menyelinap masuk ke dalam _Citadel_. Tunggu, menyelinap? Adalah hal yang aneh jika seorang _toudan_ menyelinap masuk, mengingat _Citadel_ adalah tempat para _touken_ _danshi_ pulang. Tempat mereka bercengkrama dengan rekan pedang lain dan juga Saniwa.

Namun, Mikazuki bukan lagi seorang _toudan_. Mikazuki juga tidak butuh _Citadel_ untuk tempatnya pulang. Mikazuki tidak butuh Saniwa untuk menyokong keberadaannya. Dia yang sekarang memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan musuh utama para _toudan_ , Kebiishi.

Netra sewarna darah dengan bulan sabit di tengah-tengah miliknya menatap sekeliling kastil. Tawa hambar meluncur dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa memasuki basis tempatnya dulu tinggal membangkitkan kenangan-kenangannya selama di sini. Alih-alih mengintai kediaman musuh, Mikazuki malah berdiri di tepian kolam. Memandangi ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang ke sana dan ke mari sembari bergumam tidak jelas.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini pasca ia pergi meninggalkannya sebulan yang lalu. Waktu yang cukup lama, dan Mikazuki juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkomunikasi dengan rekannya sesama _toudan_. Dulu.

Telinga Mikazuki menangkap suara berisik di kejauhan. Dia perhatikan baik-baik sekelilingnya. Masih sangat pagi untuk para penguni _Citadel_ memulai aktivitas. Lantas, siapa yang terbangun dan beraktivitas di pagi-pagi buta begini?

"Hm? Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suaranya Mikazuki di sekitar sini," gumam sosok yang menimbulkan suara berisik tadi. Sosok _toudan_ dengan pakaian serba putih dengan iris berwarna emas bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

"Tsuru _yo_. Pagi sekali?" Mikazuki pun memutuskan untuk bersuara, memberitahu sang bangau keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Tsurumaru menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menatap lurus ke arah pedang Sanjou itu sebelum menjawab. "Aku sudah bangun sejak satu setengah jam lalu dan aku mendengar suaramu." Sang bangau lalu terkekeh pelan. "Yang membuatku terkejut, pria tua sepertimu bisa bangun sepagi ini."

* * *

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3:30 ketika Tsurumaru terbangun dan beraktivitas di ladang. Menurut pedang yang hiperaktifnya keelewatan itu, Mikazuki bukanlah tipe yang suka bangun di pagi buta seperti sekarng.

" _Anaya_! Apa aku bersuara sekeras itu?" dengan ekspresi terkejut, Mikazuki mengangkat tangan dan menutupi separuh wajah bagian bawahnya dengan _sode_ nya. "Maaf, ya, Tsuru _yo_. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan orang; semakin tua usiamu maka semakin pendek pula jangka waktu tidur malamnya."

"Hah? Aku tidak merasa suaramu terlalu keras sampai membuatku terbangun," setengah bingung, tangan Tsurumaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Kau bicara begitu seolah menandakan kau dan aku seorang yang renta, Mikazuki." Iris tembaga milik pedang tempaan Gojou Kuninaga ini melirik ke arahmu. "Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar suaramu, tadi kamu sedang apa di sana?" setengah menyelidik, ia pun bertanya.

"Ah, begitu? Kukira suaraku keras sekali sampai-sampai ku terbangun." Bagaimana pun, Mikazuki tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni kastel ini. Akan merepotkan jadinya kalau mereka sampai menyadari bahwa dirinya berhasil menyusup masuk ke tempat itu, bukan? Mikazuki menurunkan tangannya, menunjukkn senyum kalem yang senantiasa tersungging di bibirnya seraya menjawab, "Kurasa kau mendengarku menyapa ikan." Tentunya, hal itu bukan satu-satunya yang ia lakukan di pagi buta, namun ia ragu mengakui perbuatannya yang lain-lain pada pedang yang dianggapnya cucu sendiri tersebut. "Koleksi ikan di sini lumayan apik, ya, Tsuru? Menyenangkan mengamati warna-warna mereka."

Tsurumaru terperangah sekali lagi mendengar jawaban _tachi_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri ini. "Tunggu, kau berbicara pada ikan?" ulangnya lambat-lambat. Sekedar memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar atau pun mengigau. Dia biasa bangun lebih pagi dari pada penghuni _Citadel_ lainnya karena dia ingin mempersiapkan kejutan atau pun melakukan pekerjaan di ladang. Tetapi, menemukan Mikazuki di sini saat pagi buta tentu saja membuatnya kaget. Tsurumaru tak boleh memperlihatkan kecurigaannya pada sang kakek. "Yah, kurasa kau benar. Warna ikannya bagus-bagus," jawab Tsurumaru canggung. Merasa agak aneh dengan situasi yang tidak biasa ini.

Mikazuki tetap tersenyum kalem seolah-olah tidak memahami apa yang aneh dari mengajak bicara ikan. Menurutnya hal tersebut tergolong cukup normal dari pada perilaku mantan rekan-rekanya, seperti misalnya Mitsutada yang mengeluarkan rayuan maut pada sayur mayur yang dipetik di ladang atau Uguisumaru yang berbincang dengan Ookanehira yang tak kasat mata saat menikmati jamuan teh sore hari. "Cobalah menyapa mereka juga, Tsuru. Mungkin kau juga akan merasa tenang setelah melakukannya, lho?" _Tachi_ bersurai sewarna langit malam itu melambaikan tangannya, seperti menginstruksi Tsurumaru untuk berdiri bersamanya di pinggir kolam.

"Uh, baiklah," Tsurumaru tidak curiga saat pedang ukiran Sanjou Munechika ini memintanya untuk berdiri bersama di pinggir kolam. Meski dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa dia mau saja melakukan hal konyol semacam yang diinstruksikan padanya. _Kami-sama_! Ini benar-benar mengejutkan dirinya.

Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya dan berlaku seolah menyapa seseorang di depannya, walau sesungguhnya yang ia sapa adalah ikan-ikan kolam. " _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ , Koi- _tachi_. Apa kalian sehat-sehat saja?" _Kami_ - _sama_! Dia benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepalanya saat ini juga karena merasa berlaku sangat konyol. Ini memalukan.

Senyuman Mikazuki semakin melebar menghias parasnya kala Tsurumaru berjalan mendekat dan menyapa ikan di kolam sesuai perintahnya. Tergelitik, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa pelan dengan tingkah pedang bersurai putih itu, bahkan tidak repot-repot menutupinya dengan punggung tangan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Malahan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai kepala Tsurumaru. "Tsuru _ya_ , Tsuru _ya_. Sampai sekarang pun rupanya kau tetap cucuku yang manis." Lalu tawanya berderai sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah besar, _Baka_ _Jiijii_ ," Tsurumaru menggembungkan pipinya. Sedikit kesal karena terpedaya oleh kakek tua ini. Untung saja dia saat ini tidak mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa. Karena ia pasti akan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat dengan tudung bajunya. Ini memalukan. "Kau sepertinya senang sekali mengerjaiku, Mikazuki."

Tangan Mikazuki berhenti mengelus helaian putih rambut Tsurumaru, berganti turun menyentuh pipi yang memerah tersebut dengan punggung tangannya yang bersarung tangan. "Mengerjai?" Mengulangi kata tersebut, Mikazuki menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan juga mengenakan ekspresi bingung di wajah. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak mengada-ada. "Aku tidak mengerjaimu, Tsuru _ya_. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan ketentraman hati setelah menyapa mereka?"

"Ngg, yang kurasakan malah aku berlaku konyol saat melakukannya," jawab Tsurumaru dengan polosnya. Pipinya tambah merona saat tanganmu menyentuh pipinya. "Lagi pula, tawamu itu terdengar puas sekali tadi, Mikazuki. Jadi aku mengira, kau tengah mengerjaiku," satu jarinya menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung.

Hiasan rambut yang Mikazuki kenakan bergerak sesuai gerakan kepalanya saat ia menggeleng, membantah tuduhan yang diucapkan pedang karya Gojou Kuninaga tersebut. "Tidak, tidak. Sama sekali bukan." Kembali mengulas senyum, Mikazuki menyelipkan sejumput helaian putih ke belakang telinga pemiliknya. "Aku senang mengetahui kau tidak banyak berubah, meski pun lama kita tidak bersua." Atau setidaknya bagi Mikazuki, sudah lama sekali semenjak ia bisa berinteraksi secara damai dengan sebilah Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

"Memangnya kau berharap aku berubah?" Tsurumaru menelengkan kepalanya dan ia membiarkan saja kakek tua ini menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Matanya yang sewarna lelehan besi itu menatap polos ke arah pedang tempaan Sanjou Munechika ini. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sedikit ada yang aneh dengan Mikazuki. Tapi mungkin itu hanya sekedar perasaan saja. "Lama? Perasaan kita tidak bertemu Cuma dalam hitungan... 1 bulan mungkin? Kenapa kau bilang lama?"

" _Anaya_! Benarkah?" menarik tangannya untuk berganti mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dagunya saat memasang ekspresi kaget. "Bukankah itu terhitung lama, Tsuru _ya_?" Meski tentu, tidak sebanding dengn periode yang dimaksudkannya dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Kalau hitunganku sih... sebentar. Mengingat aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan beraktivitas di luar _Citadel_ ," mata sewarna amber itu melirik ladang yang baru ia cangkul sebagian. " _Aruji_ bilang, kita akan butuh banyak bahan makanan untuk musim dingin nanti." Terangnya pada pedang yang lebih tua yang berada di depannya ini. "Kalau kau sih, pasti hitungannya lama. Kan kau biasa duduk sambil minum teh di dekat pohon sakura," candanya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak _tachi_ uzur itu.

Mikazuki turut menolehkan kepala melihat arah pandangan Tsurumaru, tersenyum kecil kala memahami maksud ucapannya. Mengembalikan fokus perhatiannya secara penuh kepada pedang bersurai putih tersebut. Ia terkekeh pelan saat pundaknya ditepuk, gestur hangat yang sekali lagi membuatnya bernostalgia. "Ya, mungkin kau benar..." Menhela napas panjang sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyuman, ia meraih pundak Tsurumaru dan membalikkan badannya. "Sudah waktunya sarapan, Tsuru _ya_! Sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi ke ruang makan."

"Lalu kau sendiri tidak makan begitu?" Tsurumaru memutar bola matanya dan menatapmu heran. "Mikazuki, kau juga ikut kami sarapan. Mitsu- _chan_ bilang, hari ini dia akan masak _misoshiru_ dengan _hiyayakko_ sebagai penganan. Kau juga butuh tenagamu." Diraihnya tangan _tachi_ berkimono biru itu dan membuat tatapan setengah memohon agar kakek tua ini ikut serta.

Pertama Mikazuki menatap tangannya yang digenggam, lalu mengangkat pandangan dan bertemu mata dengan iris lawan bicaranya yang sewarna batu ambar. Seandainya ia masih Mikazuki yang dulu, mungkin ia akan langsung mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. Sayang, ia harus menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Tsurumaru, menggelngkan kepala pelan.

"Aku masih ingin tinggal dan berbicara dengan ikan-ikan ini," dustanya seraya menyunggingkan salah satu senyum terbaiknya.

"Oh, begitu..." diangkatnya sebelah alis matanya. Memberi kesan heran karena tumben sekali kakek tua ini menolak ajakan Tsurumaru. "Kakek tua seperti kau memang manja, ya? Ya sudah! Nanti aku bawakan jatahmu ke mari. Tak usah khawatir!" tangannya kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak _tachi_ beriris heterokrom tengah itu. Cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di wajah. "Kalau sudah beres curhat sama ikan, jangan lupa makan! Ingat kau sudah tua, berbagai penyakit bisa mudah datang." Kelakarnya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Tsuru _ya_. Nah, cepatlah sebelum jatahmu direbut," ia turut bercanda seraya mengangguk tegas, kembali mendorong pelan pundak Tsurumaru agar ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu, khawatir penghuni kastel lainnya akan segera bermunculan untuk memulai aktivitas mereka atau mencari _tachi_ bersurai putih ini.

"Huuft! Aku kan bukan anak kecil, _Baka_ _Jiijii_!" dikembungkannyalahpipi pucatnya itu serupa ikan fugu. "Ya sudah, aku akan segera kembali ke sini dan bawa jatahmu. Jangan ke mana-mana, Mikazuki." Tangannya menunjuk ke arah _tachi_ uzur itu. Tak sopan dan kurang ajar sekali memang. Lalu setengah berlari, _tachi_ putih berambut sebahu ini menuju ke ruang makan. Ia tak tahu kalau yang ia ajak bicara itu bukan kakeknya yang biasa.

Pandangan dan senyum Mikazuki tetap bertahan sampai sosok salah satu pedang koleksi keluarga kerajaan tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat senyumnya luntur, Mikazuki menatap dingin ikan-ikan yang berenang di kolam, membayangkan bahwa mungkin Tsurumaru sudah tiba di ruang makan dan menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah Mikazuki yang dimiliki tuannya saat ini.

"Ah, apa ia akan terkejut, ya?" Pelan Mikazuki tertawa, menggelengkan kepala seraya membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan sisi kolam. Satu, dua, dan sosoknya lenyap dari halaman kastel tersebut.

 **#FIN#**


End file.
